A Letter To A Cherry Blossom
by Shikon-no-Sakura
Summary: the prom is coming up, and poor Sakura doesn't have a date! but what happens when an unknown Naruto boy sends her an anonymous letter? well, leave that to the Naruto girls to solve out! Sakura Haruno and Naruto Girls Stars. Oneshot!


Berry: Before you say anything, I didn't know what I was thinking by putting Sai and Temari together. Temari seemed lonely so I had to! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Letters to Juliet<strong>

"Girls! Look what I found in my locker!" Sakura yelled holding up a letter. Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata and Temari rushed over to her side immediately. While Ino grabs the letter and starts reading from it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear <em>_**Sakura**__,_

_You're eyes are green like grass,_

_You're hair is as pink as a cherry blossom,_

_I try to admire you from afar,_

_But I can't help myself from falling on my knees._

_So all I can think of now,_

_Is to ask you something simple._

_Will you go to the dance with me Sakura Elizabeth Haruno?_

_From your secret Prince._

* * *

><p>Everyone stared in shock. Sakura blushes furiously. "Who could this person possibly be?" Hinata questioned. Everyone thought for a moment. "I have nothing." Ten-Ten blurted out. Ino clicked her fingers, everyone looking at her in confusion. "Let's make a list of all the boys and ask them all who slipped this into Sakura's locker, if it's not them we tick their name of. Until the last person on the list is shown, we will confront him." Ino said smiling. As if she where the smartest person in the world. Temari took out her notepad and a pencil from her pocket. "Okay girls. Let's start."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Naruto<em>

_Gaara_

_Sai_

_Suigetsu_

_Shikamaru_

_Choji_

_Shino_

_Neji_

_Rock-lee_

_Sasuke_

* * *

><p>"Okay Girls! Let's start!" They said together, high fiving each other.<p>

Then they ran off in different directions, leaving Sakura to go eat her lunch alone. Ino managed to catch Shikamaru. "SHIKAMARU NARA!" Ino shouted after the poor boy. "Hey Ino, What's up?" he said casually, Hands in his pockets.

Ino flared up. "I Know you where the one who put a letter through Sakura-chan's locker saying you want to go to the dance with her! Just admit it!" Ino was right in his face shouting.

Shikamaru looked unfazed. "I didn't Ino, why don't you go ask the 'more likely' one's who like Sakura." Shikamaru said calmly.

Ino relaxed a little.

"Okay then. Thanks Shikamaru-san!" Ino thanked awkwardly.

"Ino, before you go. Would you go to the dance with me?" Shikamaru watched her, her lips curling up and her fingers moving into a peace sign.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>Naruto<p>

_Gaara_

_Sai_

_Suigetsu_

**Shikamaru**

_Choji_

_Shino_

_Neji_

_Rock-lee_

_Sasuke_

* * *

><p>Hinata walked over to Naruto, and instantly blushed.<p>

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said quietly.

Naruto turned to look at her, his arm swung behind his neck.

"Oh, Hi there Hinata-chan. What is it?" he asked.

Hinata started twirling her fingers. "I was just wondering if... you where the one who wrote Sakura a letter..." Hinata whispered.

Naruto's eyes went squint.

"What letter? I wrote no letter. What did it say?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"S-Someone wrote S-Sakura-chan a letter s-saying that he would l-like to take h-her to the d-dance. But it d-didn't say who he w-was. So the g-girls are asking all the b-boys." Hinata said, more happily.

"Then, will you go to the dance with me Hinata?" Naruto questioned. Hinata turned bright pink then fainted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto<strong>_

_Gaara_

_Sai_

_Suigetsu_

_**Shikamaru**_

_Choji_

_Shino_

_Neji_

_Rock-lee_

_Sasuke_

* * *

><p>Temari looked at the list. "Guys. I don't think it would be Gaara or Shino. They hardly even know Sakura." She said.<p>

Ten-ten sighed, grabbing Temari's pen and notepad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto<strong>_

_**Gaara**_

_Sai_

_Suigetsu_

_**Shikamaru**_

_Choji_

_**Shino**_

_Neji_

_Rock-lee_

_Sasuke_

* * *

><p>Ten-Ten saw Neji nearby, so went up to him.<p>

"Neji, did you send Sakura a letter?" She asked.

Neji stared at her.

"No, I didn't. And one more thing, since the dance is coming up. Do you want to go with me...?" Neji said, still in deep voice tone.

"Of Course!" Ten-Ten smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto<strong>_

_**Gaara**_

_Sai_

_Suigetsu_

_**Shikamaru**_

_Choji_

_**Shino**_

_**Neji**_

_Rock-lee_

_Sasuke_

* * *

><p>Sai walks over to the group and turns to Temari.<p>

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Sai asks.

Temari looks at the girls then back at Sai. "Okay, whatever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto<strong>_

_**Gaara**_

_**Sai**_

_Suigetsu_

_**Shikamaru**_

_Choji_

_**Shino**_

_**Neji**_

_Rock-lee_

_Sasuke_

* * *

><p>They all run back to Sakura.<p>

Ino explains the situation to her.

_'So there is only Suigetsu, Choji, Lee and Sasuke left.'_ Sakura's inner said.

'Why would it be Choji? He hangs around Ino and Shikamaru all the time and he'd probably only date his food!" Sakura thought, Grabbing the notepad and pencil to cross Choji off.

"Okay, three more to go! Break a leg you girls!" Ino Yells, Putting her hand in the centre of them. In a moment they all put their hands in and yelled out.

"Hai!"

Ten-Ten walks over to Rock-lee and slaps him. "Did you write a letter to Sakura?" Ten-Ten says, all red faced on him.

"N-Nooo!" Lee yells and runs away crying like a baby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto<strong>_

_**Gaara**_

_**Sai**_

_Suigetsu_

_**Shikamaru**_

_**Choji**_

_**Shino**_

_**Neji**_

_**Rock-lee**_

_Sasuke_

* * *

><p>Sakura sighs. 'Only Suigetsu and Sasuke left... Ugh. Why I hate my life...' she thought.<p>

Sakura skipped over to ask Suigetsu who was with Karin and Sasuke.

"Suigetsu-san? Did you send me a letter?" Sakura asked.

Suigetsu smirked.

"For as much as I would've liked to send you a love letter, I didn't." Suigetsu mocked.

Sakura sighed.

"Then Sasuke's the only one left on this list..." she whispered.

Sasuke appeared behind her.

"Too darn right I am." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura smiled, "it was actually you all along."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto<strong>_

_**Gaara**_

_**Sai**_

_**Suigetsu**_

_**Shikamaru**_

_**Choji**_

_**Shino**_

_**Neji**_

_**Rock-lee**_

_Sasuke,_

He had sent the letter...

* * *

><p>"OH HELL NO! YOU DID NOT JUST STEAL MY MAN YOU UGLY-" Ahem. "SASUKE-KUN IS MINEE!" Karin shouted.<p>

"TOO BAD!" Sakura yelled back with a triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Berry: Arigato for reading ^_^<p>

All you need to do now is press that little button there...

The one that says...

'Review this story'

Please R&R!


End file.
